


Sans x Frisk

by ForeverGame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverGame/pseuds/ForeverGame
Summary: Short stories about the relationship between Sans and Frisk.





	Sans x Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> These stories will be used to test my writing abilities for future stories.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Frisk?"

"...."

Frisk opened her eyes slowly, still dreary from the rest. There she saw the comical skeleton standing above her. His white pupils inside his empty sockets staring down at her.

This place next to the waterfall had become Frisks favorite spot over the years. The reason is because of the calming noises of the water flowing.

Frisk would always sneak away from everyone on the particularly stressful days, after all being the advisor for the monsters was a difficult job.

These times were the only times Frisk was completely alone.

Until now.

Sans has now to stumble upon Frisks secret Haven, and knowing this, Frisk knew this place would not be her own any longer. Now she shares this place with the skeleton who continually cracked puns and yet she wasn't unsatisfied.

After all, Sans can be great company. Frisk always thought he was easy to relax around. Partially because he was lazy, but so was she.

"so this is were you've been hidin' at?"

"Yeah, It's quite here" Frisk answered, still drowsy.

"they've been overworkin' ya'?"

"I guess you could say that. Why you here?" Frisk asked, now regaining her conscious.

"the same reason"

They both sat in silence.

"Sans, I'm sorry about what I did before. I wish I never did any of that.... I..... I'm..... I'm so...so..sorry." Frisk began to tear up, all that she had done before the reset, she knew could not be forgiven for the past, and that's what really got her. All the guilt came back, and then the tears came.

Sans was silent. He didn't seem suprised, angry, or sad. He was just silent. Sans then looked at Frisk, his eyes full of sincerity, and then said these words in which Frisk will never forget all her life.

"frisk, i  **forgive** you"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Any feedback in the comments below will be appreciated!


End file.
